


Light

by iamveryaverage



Series: Percabeth Theme Challenge [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, This doesn't even count as a fic, a fluffy fluffy drabble, this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamveryaverage/pseuds/iamveryaverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I smiled up at the sky, thinking that maybe, just maybe Aphrodite wasn’t as useless a goddess after all.</p>
<p>A very fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> My third older piece in the series.
> 
> (Be warned that this is saccharine to the point of tooth decay)

As we lay on the hillside, side by side on the beach towel, I looked over at Percy. His eyes sparkled, even after all these years. He caught my gaze and grinned. “Like what you see, Wise Girl?”

“Oh, very much. The fireworks are amazing this year!” He looked so confused, I had to laugh. “Yes, Seaweed Brain, I do. As if your ego needed another boost” He grinned again and turned his attention back to the fireworks. I smiled to myself and did the same. But no matter how the spectacular the fireworks display was, I kept getting distracted. I couldn’t stop staring at Percy. The way his green eyes sparkled, and how his black hair shone, reflecting the fireworks, and how his smile lit up the hillside with a beautiful golden glow. He practically emitted light. A beautiful, pulsing light, full of boundless energy and reckless abandon, just like him, and I loved it. Our future was bright, and I knew that as long as we were together, that light would never fade.

Wait, when in Hades did I get so sentimental? Hanging out with Silena was rubbing off on me. I smiled up at the sky, thinking that maybe, just maybe Aphrodite wasn’t as useless a goddess after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about two and a half years ago and it's making me cringe with the amount of fluffy drivel I wrote.
> 
> However, your criticism is what keeps me going.
> 
> Say hi on tumblr: truckloadofknockoffjeans


End file.
